


Summer Lovin'

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Summer Drabble Challenge #132: Summer NightGemma takes a reluctant Harry to a musical....





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for helping me keep my drabble skills moving along.
> 
> Thanks to Cori for the assist. :-)

"Do I really have to be here?" Harry whined.

Gemma hissed, "Yes," as the house lights lowered.

Crossing his arms, Harry slumped in his seat. As the musical began, he only vaguely paid attention, imagining himself in a variety of other locations.

The first song, Grease, was a bore, but when the second song, Summer Nights, started, Harry sat up and took notice.

The guy playing Danny was the best-looking guy Harry had ever seen. Dark hair, lovely quiff, light eyes, the voice of an angel. Harry was riveted.

Harry definitely needed to thank Gemma for dragging him there later.


End file.
